Mana
The Mana The main source of energy in Crystallinum. It manifests in form of a semi-solid vaporous coloured substance, that has different properties depending on its source. We can classify six types of mana. Types of Mana Red Red mana is extracted from fire. It can be found in natural state in volcanos, and it is the kind of mana that more energy produces. It represents the principal source of energy in Crystallinum. High quantities of red mana are extracted and stored every day in Crimson Peak (crystallish volcano) and shipped to the capital. Its regular effect in the human body is revitalizing and instantly giving more energy and courage (like an exciting drug). Blue Extracted from water. It can be found in natural state in lakes, seas and oceans, and serves as a nullifier agent for red mana. It is used alongside red mana in pretty much every piece of machinery in Crystallinum for refrigeration. It is also used for medical purposes for its effect in the human body: it relaxes the muscles and accelerates the process of injury healing. It is also used as depressing drug. Green Extracted from vegetable life. It can be found in natural state in fields, forests or gardens if they are big enough. Green mana gives resilience and endurance to everything it is applied to, including the human body. It drastically increases the resistence of the crystallish exposed to it, and its used to reinforce machinery and in building tasks. Yellow Extracted from wind and thunder. It can only be extracted when there is thunderstorm or a windy day, but its more powerful than the other three. Its effect in the human body is that it enlightens it, allowing humans to run faster, jump higher, and hit stronger. Dark Extracted from the depths of space. It was discovered by accident, when a meteor irradiated by it fell into one of Crystallinum's Mana research labs. This kind of mana would have usually disappeared completely from the meteor in a couple of hours, but, they managed to conserve it in crystals before it disappeared. It allows humans to control darkness and influence physical magnitudes like space and gravity. If a human makes contact with dark mana, the usual thing to happen is that its body gets heavier and heavier until it gets crushed beneath its own weight. Special cases allow humans to enter in some kind of trance that allows them to expand their conscience through the universe. Thats how crystallish stepped out of their world. The only human that's been able to use dark mana in a offensive way its Tourmaline. Light It has no know source of extraction, besides the crystals in Diamond's body. It allows humans to control light, and influence time itself, what makes it the most powerful of them all. Diamond is the only know user of this type of mana, and it uses it in an offensive way. Primal Sources Big sources of pure mana, that will kill every being that gets close enough. They are used to extract energy to recharge crystals. Three of them are known: Crimson Peak, a volcano, source of red mana. The All Blue, sea that covers half the surface of the planet, source of blue mana. The Green Forest, source of green mana. Mana Crystals Depending on the perfection of the crystalline structure, a crystal can store a different amount of mana. Perfect spheres are meant to be the ultimate mana crystal. When a minimum amount of mana is inserted into a crystal, it will multiply until reaching the maximum storage capacity of that crystal. The only way of removing all mana from a crystal is consuming it all without leaving any energy on it. Category:Crystallinum